


Estranha Semelhança

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Angel: the Series, Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela parece com Rita, mas ela mata sorrindo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estranha Semelhança

Ela parece com Rita, mas ela mata sorrindo. Dexter já estava com Darla há alguns meses mas em algumas noites aquela visão ainda lhe parecia bizarra.

Os seus planos originais eram fazer dela mais uma de suas vitimas, uma que realmente merecia, mas aquela estranha semelhança o paralisou por um segundo. Um segundo foi o suficiente para a situação se reverter e ele se tornar a presa daquela noite. Alguns dias após a transformação dele Darla disse que talvez essa Rita que ele tanto falava podia ser uma descendente distante, já que ela expelira uns dois ou três bastardos nos seus tempos de viva.

Eles se davam bem em geral, embora ela ainda reclamasse as vezes da seleção ética de vitimas dele, que qualquer moral tinha devia ter desaparecido no momento em que ele perdeu sua alma. Dexter em resposta dizia que não era moral, era um código de conduta, e um que funcionava, e comentava que ele nunca teve nenhuma alma a ser perdida.


End file.
